Al llegar a casa
by pollyongaku
Summary: Después de haber detenido el Eclipse Maldito, Matt y Karis vuelven a casa. ¿Será capaz Karis de decirle cuánto lo aprecia? ¿O, por el contrario, seguirá pensando que Matt está enamorada de otra? Reviews altamente apreciadas : D


Hola, ¿qué tal? Soy Karis, una Adepta de Viento. Hace poco me embarqué junto a Matt y Terry, cuyos padres son, al igual que el mío, los Guerreros de Tale; en un viaje por Angara para conseguir una pluma de Roc Imperial. En el intento habíamos conocido a muchísima gente, salvamos al mundo de la oscuridad, acabamos con la guerra en Eiji... Y pensar que _sólo _habíamos ido a por una pluma...

Y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estábamos volviendo a nuestros hogares, dejando a nuestros amigos y compañeros de viaje atrás. A mi lado estaba Terry, amigo de la infancia, y Matt, nuestro líder, que para mí... era mucho más que un amigo, aunque nunca había podido decírselo.

En realidad, ahora me daba miedo pensar en Matt.

Me da miedo porque creo que Himi y él se gustan. Matt había estado muy pendiente de ella desde que se unió al grupo, y ella siempre era muy cariñosa con él. En la despedida...

"_-¿Vendrás a visitarme, Matt?- todos podíamos notar que al menos ella no quería separarse de él._

_ -Iré de vez en cuando. Ya sabes que estamos lejos._

_ -Oh... Entonces, prométeme que me escribirás._

_ -Te escribiré. Te lo prometo- decía Matt, con una sonrisa en la cara._

_ -¿Sí? ¡Gracias, Matt!"_

Y entonces ella se acercó, y lo besó en la mejilla. Yo, por mi parte, casi me muero allí delante. Ver a la persona a la que amas con otra nunca es agradable, pero en ese caso... Sólo me preguntaba por qué no se habría fijado en mí con todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, desde que éramos niños. Además, él es algo tímido y no suele hablar mucho; excepto con Terry y yo, que lo conocemos de hace mucho tiempo. Y claro está, con Himi. Y seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Y aún se las doy ahora, a pesar de que lo tengo al lado y no puedo decirle que le quie-

-¿Verdad, Karis?- la voz de Terry me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Lo siento, no os estaba escuchando.

-Decía que Matt y Himi harían muy buena pareja, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

-Eh, calla ya- protestó Matt.

-Que lo digo en serio. Ella es tu tipo. ¿Verdad, Karis?

¡Terry, idiota! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a responder eso? ¡Estoy enamorada de él, no puedes hacerme esa pregunta! ¿Y qué debo responderte? ¿Que sí? ¿Que sean felices mientras yo me muero por dentro?

-S...supongo que sí, no sé...- Esa respuesta fue la mejor que se me ocurrió.

-¿Ves, ves? Te lo dije. Haríais buena pareja. Y a ella pareces gustarle...

Esa frase fue mi golpe de gracia. Sí, yo ya lo sabía, lo había visto hará unos días. Pero para que Terry se diera cuenta, la cosa tenía que ser muy gorda. ¿Y si... y si realmente se gustan? ¿Y si no hay nada que pueda hacer para que él se enamore de mí?

-Amigo Terry, yo que tú me preocuparía por TU novia, que yo ya me preocuparé por la mía. A este paso acabarás soltero toda la vida.- _Al menos eso me hizo sonreír..._

-Bueno, bueno, yo sólo te aconsejaba...

-Hey, chicos- conseguí decir- aquí se separan nuestros caminos.

-Sí- me respondió Matt.

-¡Yo me voy corriendo a casa, tengo unas ganas de sentarme en un sillón cómodo y calentito...!- dijo Terry, saliendo a correr. Matt y yo reímos. _Al menos has hecho algo útil, melón._

-Oye, Karis.

-¿Sí?

-Si no tienes... ya sabes, nada que hacer... ¿te gustaría pasar a mi casa?-

_L-la casa d-de Matt... Sí. Claro. SÍ. Por supuesto que quiero ir a tu casa, Matt._

-¿D-de verdad?- fue todo lo que pude decir.

-Ajá.- sonrió. _Madre mía, sí que eres guapo. Podría pasarme toda la vida mirándote._

-Pues entonces... Claro que me quedo, Matt.- Traté de ponerle la mejor de mis sonrisas, mientras me hacía idea de que iba a ir a _su _casa. Obviamente, ya había estado otras veces allí. Pero la situación no era igual, ni por asomo. No estaba tan enamorada de él como lo estoy ahora. Desde que he sentido esto por él siempre me decía a mí misma que, en cuanto tuviera un rato a solas con él, lo mejor sería decirle la verdad y salir de dudas. Ya, aún sigo esperando ese momento.

Al llegar a su casa, había una nota sobre la puerta. Era de Hans, el padre de Matt.

_A Matt, por si vuelves a casa:_

_He ido a ver a tu madre, en Kalay. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos y quería pasar unas semanas con ella. Tranquilo, no ocurre nada malo. Volveré pronto._

_Espero que estéis todos bien,_

_Hans._

-Oh, parece que ha salido. Bueno, entremos igualmente. Ponte cómoda, estás en tu casa. _Mira que se le daban bien estas cosas... Hablaría poco, pero cuando lo hacía, era un completo encanto._ -¿Quieres algo de beber?

-No, gracias.

Nos sentamos en unos sillones alrededor de una mesa no muy alta. La verdad es que después de caminar todo el rato desde Belinski era agotador. Tardé unos minutos en caer en la cuenta de que estábamos solos, y me puse roja como un tomate cuando lo hice.

_ Karis, tranquila. Solamente se lo dices, y ya está. _

_No, no puedo. Es tan... difícil. Sí, me he cargado a un monstruo de dos metros y medio y no puedo decirle al chico de mis sueños que le quiero. ¿Por qué tiene que ser esto tan injusto?_

-Oye, Karis. ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Eh?- _¿Tanto se me nota?_

-No, lo decía porque... todo el viaje de vuelta has estado en las nubes... igual que ahora.

-A-ah.

-Hey, que si no me lo quieres contar, que no importa. Lo entiendo.

-No, s-supongo que po-podría contártelo..._-Ahora o nunca._

-Como quieras- me sonrió. _Matt, nooo, no me lo hagas más difícil..._

-Pues...- _Uf, y ahora no sé por dónde empezar... A ver, pues dile que... –_Matt, tú... tú me gustas mucho... y...- _no, no puede ser. ¿Se ha puesto rojo? Nah, no creo..._ – yo... yo quería decírtelo porque...-

Me moría de vergüenza y no tuve más remedio que mirar hacia el suelo.

-Porque... para mí tú eres muy importante... y, también, quería que lo supieras aunque tú... ya sabes, te guste Himi y todo eso...- _¿Ha sonreído? Claro, en cuanto digo su nombre... Oye. Que se ha reído. –_ Y lo que me pasa es que cuando pienso en vosotros dos, pues... ya... ya te lo imaginas, supongo...

-Dime una cosa, Karis.- _Vale. Eso me ha cogido por sorpresa._

-S-sí, ¿qué?

-Exactamente, ¿cuándo he dicho yo que Himi me guste?

-Pues...- _¿Y ahora qué?_

-Himi y yo solamente somos amigos- dijo, mirándome. _Ay, si es que me muero por ti... Hey, ¿y eso que has dicho? Pero..._

-Pe-pe-pe-pero si e-e-e-e-ella te b-b-b-be...

-Ella me besó en la mejilla. Pero no quiere decir que seamos nada.

-Vaya. _¿Siempre soy tan paranoica, o sólo es porque le quiero tanto? _–Entonces, tú y Himi no...

-No, no somos novios- dijo, acercándose a mí. _Matt, ¿qué quieres, que me desmaye aquí mismo? Porque si te acercas más lo vas a conseguir._ –No saldría con Himi, la verdad. No va conmigo. Por mucho que Terry lo intente.

-Oh.

-Karis, tú también me gustas mucho.

-...- _Maldita sea... ¿Por qué entonces has estado tan pendiente de ella? ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? ... Un segundo. Yo. Le gusto. A Matt. ¡Le gusto a Matt! _

-Ya sé que en los últimos días estuve alejado de ti, pero sólo quería que Himi estuviese cómoda y no se sintiera lejos de su hogar. Nada más. Ah, y también siento todo lo que dijo Terry. Me hubiera gustado darle una patada...

No lo dejé acabar. Ni siquiera yo misma me di cuenta, pero me había lanzado hacia Matt y ahora estaba rodeada por sus brazos, mi cara frente a la suya. Iba a desmayarme allí mismo. No, menos mal que no lo hice.

-Como me vuelvas a hacer pensar que te gusta otra, te voy a mandar a la mierda.- _No serías capaz ni en un millón de años, Karis._

-¿Ah, de veras podrías?- _...¡No me leas la mente! Bah, no me importa si eres tú._

-...Idiota.

-Tranquila, no volveré a hacerlo.- _¡Lo amo cuando sonríe! _

-¿De verdad?- le dije sin notar que se acercaba aún más a mí.

-No podría mentirte.

Y me besó. Bueno, técnicamente nos besamos. Pero yo nunca habría sido capaz de tomar la inciativa y besarle, así que... Me sentía tan bien en ese momento, tan feliz, sentía que por fin alguien sabía todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza a cada momento, a cada instante. Y esa persona era Matt. Por fin me salían las cosas como yo quería. Lloré mientras me besaba.

-Gracias por decírmelo, Karis. Yo te lo pensaba decir ahora, pero no creo que hubiera podido...-me dijo, cuando nuestros labios se separaron.

-Sabes que no importa. Lo importante es que al final ha salido bien. _Y tanto que bien. No volveré a lavarme los dientes en un mes._

-Te quiero, Karis- me dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

-Y yo a ti, Matt.

Esta vez, yo le besé mientras lo empujaba contra su sillón. No, no me preguntéis cómo tuve el valor de hacerle eso, porque no lo sé. Pero lo hice. Y él me abrazó. Tampoco sé por qué le cogí la mano y se la puse más abajo. Y mucho menos sé por qué me dio por despeinarle el pelo mientras nos besábamos. Estábamos juntos y nos queríamos. Lo demás... ahora lo demás no me preocupaba nada.

Cuando nos miramos, recordé que hacía sólo unas horas pensaba que estaba enamorado de otra. Ahora, todo el miedo que sentía al pensar en él se había esfumado. No quedaba más que alegría dentro de mí.

-Oye, ¿se lo vas a decir a Himi?- _Idiota, no preguntes eso AHORA._

-Ya se lo dices tú, ¿no?- me respondió Matt, riendo.

-No, no. Te toca a ti decírselo.- _Parece que se lo ha tomado bien... Si es que es un cielo._

-¿Tenemos que discutir eso ahora?

-Bueno... Supongo que podemos dejarlo para luego... ¡Matt! ¡Espera! ¡Me... me haces cosquillas! ¡Ma-! Mmmhh...


End file.
